DO you really?
by AngelShadowRena
Summary: When you're told your future do you make it come true?    oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sadly...**

**WARNING: Yaoi don't like it then don't read it!**

**My first one hope ya like 3**

----------------------------

He always hated being in crowds. Preferring to stay alone. He was walking home from being in one such situation, being surrounded by girls. But he had made a quick escape through the back forest leading to his house. He walked into his house on his way petting his dog, Blade a German shepherd. He kept him for safe keeping.

As he fell back heavily on his couch he loathed what tomorrow would hold. He would get up early to walk out on the same bridge waiting for his all-ways-late sensei to show. But the horrible part was that he would have to wait with Sakura -he shivers- and Naurto, the blonde headed idiot. He hated Naruto with everything he had because not to long ago he had finally excepted these feelings he had towards him were real and he had a very heavy _crush_ on him.

Hating the fact that Naruto had won over his heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke later that night realising he had fallen asleep he got up and stumbled his way into the kitchen. He quickly collected himself and cooked himself some rice.

After eating he put the dishes into the sink and fell back onto his couch again. '_Shit gotta feed Blade'_ he thought getting up. He moved into the kitchen grabbed Blades leg of meat from the freezer and went outside. "BLADE" he yelled, Blade immediately got up from his kennel and ran over to the dark shinobi quickly chomping onto his meat and stalking off to his kennel once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MORNING," Naruto shouted in his usual trademark happy-go-lucky tone.

"Do you have to be so loud this early Naruto?" the pink haired konichi muttered.

"Yes, getting excited for the big day ahead," he yawned back.

"Dope," Sasuke murmured half to himself.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke getting angry and worked up in three seconds flat.

"You deaf now too dope?" Sasuke casually asked in reply.

"No...I'm going to-" Naurto began before getting cut off by Sakura.

"Shut up and leave Sasuke alone," she yelled at him hitting him several times on the head. As she went in for the eighth hit Kakashi-Sensei appeared in a puff of smoke.

"FINALY WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG," Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison.

"Well you see, a very hungry bear crossed my path and asked me to show it to a shop so it could find food," Kakashi-Sensei lied through his teeth.

"Your lies just get worse Sensei," Sakura stated to their white haired Sensei.

"Any who just came to tell you guys that we don't have missions today see ya," he yelled poofing away before they could complain.

"Well that's great I got up early for nothing," Naruto moaned.

"Hey Sasuke-" Sakura began but Sasuke cut her off quickly.

"No," he muttered walking off. Naurto began to follow him walking exactly in time with him.

"So Sasuke you wouldn't mind getting ramen with me? right?" Naruto almost begged

"Eh," he replied. They walked in silence until reaching their destination.

"Okay I'd like 3 bowls of spicy chilli to start off," Naruto beamed.

"And you?" the lady behind the counter asked to Sasuke.

"I guess I'll have one bowl of whatever he's having," Sasuke muttered. Upon getting their food Naruto immediately began stuffing his face soon asking for another. Sasuke on the other hand only stared down at his so called meal. _'How can he eat this?' _Sasuke thought poking at it with his chop sticks.

"If you don't wanna eat it I will," Naruto beamed over at him. Sasuke gladly pushed his bowl over to the blonde ninja. Instead Sasuke spent his time watching Naruto. _'I hope he doesn't notice I'm watching him I wonder why he eats this junk' _Sasuke mused over in his mind. _'I wonder if he will ever understand, or if I ever will tell him...'_ but his thoughts where cut short as he found Naruto looking at him strangely with those deep blue eyes.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked half not wanting to know the answer.

"I'm not, I'm leaving," Sasuke stated getting up from his seat.

"No don't leave... cause uh well...I'm a bit low on cash at the moment and..." Naruto went on getting up as well.

Moaning Sasuke sighed rolling his eyes at the blonde. "Fine," Sasuke pronounced paying for their meal then leaving. Naruto followed close behind. They went past a sign Naruto reading it on the way then his eyes grew wide.

"SASUKE look," he yelled pulling the Uchiha back. Sasuke looked at the sign closely and couldn't find what Naurto wanted him to see.

"What about it?" he bluntly asked.

"It's the festival of gypsy's, are you kidding me I've always wanted to go to these they have fireworks games and real live gypsies and fortune tellers, you have to go with my Sasuke-teme," Naruto shouted excitedly.

"No," Sasuke replied quickly. Walking away back towards his house.

"Awww plllllllllllllllllllleaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeee, Oh I see your scared of them eh jerk?" Naurto hissed at him.

"Whatever your mad afraid of old people so called telling the future," Sasuke laughed.

"Exactly you don't want to go because your scared, scaredy-cat scaredy-cat," Naruto laughed at him.

"Fine," Sasuke gave-up knowing the dope would just keep bugging him, and it was not as if he was scared of them...or was he?.

"Great now I've got to tell Sakura," he half said to himself and raced off, leaving Sasuke to watch him then quickly moving off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He regretted this severely. Cursing under his breath several time he was dragged off by the blonde nut case. "Lets go see the fortune teller," he yelled having to be heard over all the confusion.

"Hn," Sasuke replied back. But before they could get there two girls stood in their way.

"Hi Sasuke," the two said in perfect unison then glaring at each other.

"Shut up Ino-pig," Sakura hissed at her once best friend.

"No Sasuke wants to talk to me forehead," she hissed back jumping on Sasuke's arm.

"Actually we where going to get our fortune told," Naurto happily told them.

"That's easy in Sasuke's future I see me and him with lots of kids," Ino mused.

"I don't think so that will be me," Sakura yelled at her pushing her away from the Uchiha.

"Lets go," Sasuke muttered to Naruto pushing him towards the fortune tellers tent while the two girls where at each others throats.

"Ah I see many great things in you, you will become powerful and your true feelings will be realised," the old lady sitting in her chair behind a table with a orb on it. Flicking her long black hair she turned to Sasuke. "And you...you will face grave danger and great evil but your true love will search and bring you back," she almost yelled at them.

"Ok, so who is my love?" Naurto asked her leaning forward hopefully. _'I hope she doesn't say me...or do I?...urggghhh' _Sasuke argued with himself.

"That I cannot tell you my child," she murmured. _'Phew'_ Sasuke thought. "For that you will need to see Love Teller her tent is over from mine straight across," she told them.

"Sweet lets go," Naurto yelled getting up pulling Sasuke with him.

"Why are you dragging me around?" Sasuke glared at him.

"Cause your the only one that would come here with me," Naruto replied sounding torn.

"Oh," Sasuke simply replied. They entered the tent and sat.

"So you wont to-- oh my well you two are very interesting," she began. Putting a hand on Sasuke's then Naruto's she closed her eyes. "My my well if you wont to know...who wonts to go first?" she asked keeping her eyes closed shut.

"Me, me, me," Naruto yelled.

"Alright...well your love is close to you now and wants to tell you but they have just come to terms with their feelings for you," she told him and continued "But he will tell you sooner than you think," she finished opening one eye.

"_HE?_ what do you mean he?" Naruto yelled at her.

"I meant exactly what I said child now calm so I can read this one," she hushed him. Naruto calmed his anger dying away as he wondered what Sasuke would be like. "Well you want to tell your love how you feel but are to afraid of the reaction, afraid of rejection, but fear not your love shares your desire," she cooed to him.

"Is his a boy too," Naurto pouted.

"Well...its hard to read but..." she began.

"I think I've heard enough," Sasuke spat getting up.

"Yes your blonde lover feels the same even if they don't know it yet," she continued even at the loss of his hand. Sasuke stormed out of her tent and jump away into the trees. _'Lies he doesn't feel the same'_ he angrily hissed to himself.

"Yo Sasuke dumbass," Naruto yelled without luck. After about half an hour of searching he gave up and went over to sit in a tree over-looking the view of the ninja village.

_'I hoped I wouldn't be alone for the fireworks but oh well maybe Kiba or Shino or Hinata will show up' _Naurto thought to himself as he cuddled into his legs. He just noticed it was getting very late and cold. He leaned back on his seat and nearly feel asleep when he heard big BOOMS and BANGS as fireworks lit up the sky. He sat and watched mesmerized. Little did he know _he_ was being watched. Far in the trees Sasuke was watching...

_'Screw it I'm just going to tell him...'_ Sauske decided in his head. Jumping down from the trees and stalking up behind the blonde ninja leaning across and jumping into the seat next to him.

"Sasuke?" Naurto yawned sleepily.

"Na...nar...Naruto I hav...have to..tell you...som...thing...," he stuttered a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"What?" he asked yawning again.

"I...I...," he began but thought it would be better just to show him so he moved forward pushing his lips against Naurto's. The blondes eyes widened in shock but soon found himself kissing back. Sasuke broke their kiss when he did Naruto let out a little moan. Sasuke pushed their lips back together and pushed his tongue into the waiting mouth of Naruto's. Exploring everywhere tasting him Sasuke let out a pitiful surprised moan as Naurto nibbled on his lower lip. Both boys broke the kiss gasping for air.

"I love you too," Naruto smiled back.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**There hope ya liked it . ppppllllllllllzzzzzzzzzz review **

**its my first so be nice x3**


End file.
